gametalkfandomcom-20200214-history
Gametalk Wiki
Welcome to the main page of gametalk.com's wiki! Pull up a chair, pour yourself a glass of your favorite fizzy beverage, and make yourself at home. We have some of the best gamers on earth trading tips, reviews, ideas, and strategies for all of your favorite (and not so favorite) games. And hey, we've been around for almost seven years now, so if you find some crazy people who've been here for too long please disregard our various forms of insanity. GameTalk is for all ages and is supervised by over 120 moderators. If you are new here don't be afraid to jump in and introduce yourself! GameTalk is growing all the time and without newbies you'd have a lot of bored Moderators. And of course we are all newbies for each new game, so you'll rarely feel like the only one with problems. For the games you enjoy the most we hope you'll use GameTalk find kindred spirits- other people enjoying the same titles and worlds. Share your stories and make some friends along the way. As usual if you are under 18 please obtain your parent's permission to post here, and if you are new to the online world, make sure that you have discussed online safety. Mainly: Avoid posting any personal information. For example saying what level your character is, that's good! But your actual age, location, and real name should remain private. Think of GT as an extension of the gaming world- we see each other as characters. On with the show: In addition to the search-box at the top of the screen the following grid of "quicklinks" are the fastest way into the most popular GameTalk forums. If you need help, there are four special help forums that you can access just below the "gametalk" logo at the top of the page. GameTalk features thousands of game-specific forums but there are also some "special interest" and "by request" forums that you can find by scrolling to the very bottom of any page. We hope you enjoy GT! --GT Opening Page ------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------- --> Welcome to The wiki about gametalk.com that since December 2008 ; Section title * Add links to articles here * ... * ... * ... * ... ; Section title * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... }} ;Gametalk 2.0 :Still waiting for it but I trust Mike, it will come. ;New Update! :And that was "Two Months of Happy New Year" and what a show it was, wasn't it? The switch from the original GameTalk into GameTalk 2.0 is now on a revised alternate track, code named "Steam Engine #9." It's slow and it's giving us the Stuck on a Steam Train Webmaster Fast Track Blues. We are concerned about getting everyone back in ASAP, especially those who might have friends through GameTalk. We know that this is important to many and will do what we can to get this back, perhaps in advance. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. Please Help out Because this could be a good wiki! Feel Free to add a page about your User Name or Favorite forum. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is up to or just to say hello to your fellow gametalkers. Fill me in with the first paragraph of an article that you wish to feature. Don't forget to include a link to the article so your visitors can read the whole thing. Use this section to show a featured image, video, or song. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:User Category:Forum